April Hall
April Hall is a main character from the Game Series. Description April is very slender, her skin is light and freckled, and she has pale blond hair, a short nose and high cheekbones . Her eyes are pretty, wide and blue . She is influenced by show business and tries to imitate her mother, and movies stars in general. She likes to call herself April Dawn, dresses up and behaves like an adult, wears false eyelashes, fur stoles and intricate hairdos Due to her mother's work in the show business, they frequently move, never staying in one place for too long. As a result, April does not have any real friends, this making her insecure and reclusive which she tries to hide with acting haughtily and "Terribly Grown-Up". Consequently, she does not get along well with most people. She can relax only when she is in the company of close friends, becoming talkative and daring. It is revealed that she has a vivid imagination and is also interested in ancient history, and wishing to become an archaeologist . Activity Early Life April lived in Hollywood wih her mother, who is described as a beautiful and glamorous woman. Her father died in an accident when April was very young! April had no chance to meet him. Casa Rosada In early August, Dorothea sends April to stay with her paternal grandmother, Caroline, whom she barely knows. Caroline works in a library and lives on the third floor of an old Spanish-style building named Casa Rosada in a large university town in California. April is quiet and depressed, and can't wait to move back to Hollywood. After Caroline leaves, April explores the surroundings and enters A-Z Antiques, an antique shop next door, where she is fascinated by the ancient objects on display, and has a short discussion with The Professor, the shop's owner. Later that day, she visits the Ross family who also live in Casa Rosada, and plays imagining games with Melanie, a girl of her age. They meet every day, playing their games, taking walks and going to the library. Initially, she is hostile towards her grandmother, but after a few months, she starts to like her, accepting her advice and help. Her mother Dorothea gets married in the meantime, and does not plan to send for April. Wilson School As her mother still did noet, April starts sixth grade at Wilson School. Initially, she not received well by her classmates due to her stuck-up attitude and uncommon outfits. Her friend Melanie helps her to discard the "Hollywood act", and she manages to integrate after a few weeks, as her classmates see that she is smart, knowledgeable and brave. They are even proud of April, thinking of her as "their own private oddball". Even the "Popular Kids" think she's cool enough and they give her the nickname February. The Egypt Game When April finds a book about an Egyptian pharaoh in the library, she and Melanie become interested in Ancient Egypt and read all available books on it. They even make up their own alphabet, and in the end, they start a game in which they pretend to be Egyptians. The "Egypt Game" takes shape in early September, exactly a month after April moved to her new home. They discover an abandoned storage yard behind A-Z Antiques, and improvise a temple in a shed using the items they find close by (porch pillars, a statue of Diana, a bust or Nefertiti, a broken birdbath). They pretend to be inhabitants of Ancient Egypt, paying homage to the gods and presenting offerings. They return each day to the storage yard, even after school has started, developing their game and gathering more and more items for it. Melanie's little brother, Marshall is participating in the game as well. Soon, another girl joins them, Elizabeth Chung, who just moved to Casa Rosada. After a little girl was murdered in the area, the children are not allowed to play outside, and April is forced to stay indoors in the afternoons. She and the other two girls spend the time with making costumes for the game. They are able to revisit "Egypt" only after a month, when they break away from the Halloween trick-or-treating group and enter the storage yard. However, they are spotted by two of their classmates, Toby Alvillar and Ken Kamata, who follow them into the yard. The girls panic, but they reach a compromise: they invite the two boys to join their game, who, in return, promise to not give them away. Soon, they are allowed to play outdoors again. Toby and Ken are actually interested in the game, they bring several objects to decorate the temple with, and they have lots of good ideas. The six kids make up their own alphabet and give themselves names; April is Bastet, namer after a feline goddess, and her symbol is a cat head with earrings. Attack When April and Marshall pay a visit to "Egypt" on an evening to recover her math book, she is attacked from behind by a man who wants to strangle her. Someone shouts for help and the attacker vanishes. Again, the Professor is the main suspect, but Marshall reveals that the attacker was Mr. Schmitt's mentally unstable cousin. The Professor actually saved April, crying for help. He becomes a good friends of the six children, and especially that of April. The Gypsy Game After the six kids get tired of the "Egypt Game", April proposes a similar game involving Gypsies. They consult some books in the library and start organizing their game, re-decorating the storage yard. Melanie disagrees, claiming that Gypsy life is too sad and depressing to make a game out of it, and April gets angry with her, but eventually agrees to abandon the idea. When Toby starts to act strange, April and Melanie suspect that he is in some kind of trouble. Soon after, Toby runs away from home and sleeps in the storage yard. When the children go to visit him, they are met by two men who claim to be detectives, asking about Toby. However, Toby escapes in the meanwhile and shelters in an abandoned church with other homeless people. April and Melanie are worried about him; later they are led to the church by Bruno, but the boy refuses to leave. The two girls speak with Toby's father, telling where his son is and why did he run away. Eventually, Toby's problems are solved and he returns home. References Hall, April